heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Vol 2 2
:* :* :* :* /Mr. Hyde :* Supporting Characters: * * Major Henry Blimp Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Stent, the "Astronomer Royal" Locations: * :* ::*Horsell Common :*Bleak House Items: * Heat-Ray Vehicles: * | Notes = *The events of this issue faithfully occurs in The War of the Worlds: the Martian falling from the cylinder into the pit, and the man trying to crawl out of the pit occurs in Chapter Four of the novel; the narrator himself (who is uncanny resembles to H.G. Wells) talking to his neighbor, the expedition, with the lead man waving the flag, the group of bystanders, and the Heat-Ray occurs in Chapter Five; the soldiers, the "buggering noise and clanging from the Common," and the descending second cylinder occurs in Chapter Eight. *The new M Campion refers to is Mycroft Holmes, the brother of Sherlock Holmes, who took over as the new M in . *The Bleak House, where the League are staying is an actual coaching inn and hostelry, public house, etc., that has stood on the Woking to Weybridge road, the A320, for several centuries, and in fact, may have inspired Charles Dickens' . Kevin O'Neill had went to Horsell Common, trying to find the sand pits, and rested at the Bleak House. He noted that the illustration of the interior and exterior of the Bleak House is based on pure invention and that the present inn was rather more recent than was called for. *Allan Quatermain's "this whole affair reminds me of a dream I once had" is a reference to his dream in Allan and the Sundered Veil from the first League miniseries. *Major Henry Blimp is a reference to , a cartoon character who was created by Sir David Alexander Cecil Low and appeared in various newspapers around the world in the 1930s, beginning with the London Evening Standard. Blimp seen here is a younger version who's yet to be promoted. | Trivia = *Griffin is seen holding a newspaper that comes from The War of the Worlds. In that novel is the following passage: "A MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM MARS." and "REMARKABLE STORY FROM WOKING". *Bond refers to Mycroft Holmes as not traveling much is a part of Sherlockian canon that Mycroft does not like to travel. *The "Prussians" that Bond refers to were the Germans, rivals to the British Empire at the turn of the 20th century. *The head of Campion Bond's cane has the Morse Code for "007." *Blimp's expression "It'll all be over come Monday morning" is likely a reference to the expression "It will all be over by Christmas," which many British told each other in the opening days of World War One. A a young Field Marshal was actually quoted in August 1914 as saying, "Fortunately the whole thing will be over by Christmas." In WotW, those people who had not seen the Martians themselves had an overly optimistic impression of how easily the Martians would be defeated. Near the beginning of Chapter Nine of WotW, the narrator's neighbor "was of the opinion that the troops would be able to capture or to destroy the Martians during the day (i.e. the Sunday following the first use of the Heat Ray)." *The game that Captain Nemo and Allan Quartermain are playing with the matchsticks is an answer to a riddling game. *The exchange between Hyde and Mina is reminiscent of Sydney Carton's farewell to Lucy Darnay in Charles Dickens' . | Recommended = League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Vol 1 | Links = }}